Alternate Possibilities: Huntsman's Gambit
by Colin E. Chambers
Summary: Dominic Silo always thought there was more to life than being a criminal. Sure, fighting and possibly dying was always a threat, but when he decides to go clean and become a Huntsman? Things take a drastic change for him. My first real attempt at romance.
1. Chapter 1

He could feel himself slipping into the blackness. The void pulled and tore at him, making him feel small; insignificant. A single speck of color amid a sea of shadows, soon to be completely overwhelmed into nothing. His eyes widened in hope as a street materialized around him. He recognized the buildings, so he was still in Vale. The crowds of people walking by him payed him no mind, as he was pulled into nothingness.

"Someone! Please! Help me!" He cried, tears of fear dripping down his face. The people turned their heads, and his breath caught in his throat.

They didn't have faces. They were completely silent. They didn't care about him. They didn't help him when the darkness finally engulfed him into the black. They continued with life when he was finally gone.

...

He sat up, clutching at his chest in fear. He was covered in sweat, and he could feel his heart beating a thousand miles an hour. He calmed himself, breathing deeply and harshly. After a moment, he checked the clock on the nightstand. 8:30 PM. He had an hour and a half before work.

He stood and made his way to the bathroom, but froze at the sight of the manilla envelope on his desk. His breath hitched when he picked it up. It had the Beacon Seal on the front, but it was incredibly light for an envelope that big. His mind didn't process this before he tore the paper container open to get a look at its contents.

He skimmed the page, and his eyes began to water. Without a single sound, he crumbles the page and wordlessly drops the ball into the trash bin by his bathroom door. Only a single line can be read.

'... regret to inform you that we must deny your admission...'

The bathroom door slammed behind him and the shower turns on moments later.

...

It was a pretty normal night at the club. The music was loud, the crowd was full of energy, and there wasn't a care in the world. People were having fun and nobody tried causing a problem.

This was Dominic Silos favorite kind of night. The seventeen year old man stood, his back to a wall, and his brown eyes alert. He wore the uniform of the guards around him, a black suit with a red shirt. Red tinted sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose, and a black boater hat sat securely atop his head. He had black, shaggy hair, which peeked out from under his hat. At his side was a tall, black handled fireman's axe with a red head leaning against the wall next to him.

Originally, he only planned on working there for two more days, but that went straight out the window. He just wants to have the rest of the night go without a hitch. Not like the constant criminal activity will be much help.

Try as he might, Dominic just couldn't shake the horrible mood he found himself in. He tried to loosen up. Maybe lose the scowl that threatened permanent residency on his face. But it seemed he was stuck in this rut of his.

"Shift change." Another guard said as he approached. Dominic nodded before picking up his axe and began making his way to the bar for his break. He sat at the stool and took his sunglasses off, before ordering a drink.

"Crispy Coke." He said to the bartender. The older man gave him a smirk, before pouring him a glass of water. Dominic scrunched his face at him.

"Don't give me that look, Dom." Said the bartender. "Junior wants to talk to ya. Sober."

"Of course he does." Rumbles Dominic. "Where's he at?"

"He's, like, busy right now." Dominic doesn't even need to turn from the bar to know who had approached him. That speech pattern was very distinctive.

"Hello, Melanie. Miltiades." He doesn't turn to them, so the Malachite twins take this as an invitation to join him. The two sidle in on either side of him, Miltia, in her blood red dress to his left, and Melanie, in her stark white dress on his right. This was bad. He hated it when they boxed him in like this. Claustrophobia includes spaces between people, and Dominic could feel the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

"You look terrible." Said Miltiades, leaning towards him to inspect his face. Melanie did the same from the other side.

"Miltia's right." Melanie cut in. "You aren't, like, doing drugs, are you?"

"Stupid question." He says. "I don't acknowledge stupid questions. Now, go away. Let me enjoy my..." he looks down at his glass and shoots the bartender a glare. "...water." He sighs, not for the first time that night. The twins laugh at this.

"But, seriously," starts Melanie. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't need to have this conversation with you two." Rebuked Dominic.

"Oh, come on." Giggles Miltiades. "Who else are you going to talk to? We're, like, you're only friends." Dominic snorts a laugh.

"Since when?" He NEVER got along with the Malachites. They just gave him bad vibes.

"Since when haven't we?" Melanie slaps his shoulder, receiving a glare from him, which she completely ignores. "Face it. We're, like, bff's by now."

"I refuse to be referred to like that." Dominic growls, literally. "Go away."

"No." Miltia folds her arms. "What's wrong? You're, like, never this antisocial."

"Yeah." Chimes Melanie. "We totally won't tell anyone." Dominic sighs.

"I got rejected by Beacon." He looks down. Melanie has a difficult time feeling sorry for him.

"Well, that's, like, kinda what happens when you drop out of Signal three weeks in." The white clad twin shoots her sister a look at Dominic's darkened mood.

"Thanks for reminding me." He grumbles. "Look. I appreciate the thought, and all, but I really just need to be left alone."

"That's just too bad." Junior appears from the crowd, taking a seat on Melanie's left. "So..." There's a pregnant silence, in which the bartender places Juniors drink of choice on the counter. He takes a drink, before speaking. "I'm sorry about Beacon." Dominic scoffs. "I am. Look, it's good that you wanted to go straight. It is, but I already told you that this was a one way street." Junior leaned against the bar, lighting a cigarette. "I get it. I do. Did I ever tell you I wanted to become a cop?" Dominics eyebrow shoots up.

"You're screwing with me." Says the teenager.

"It's totally true." Laughed Miltia. Melanie chimed in with her own giggle.

"Could you, like, imagine him in a uniform?" She laughs.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Junior glowers at his employees. "Anyway, I passed all of the written tests, all of my physicals met and even exceeded the requirements. Shit, I even started jogging for an hour straight, every day." He sighs, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Some corporate stooge looking guy handed me my rejection letter with a grin." Junior knocks the glass back, swallowing the contents. "He's grinning with porcelain teeth now, though, so I guess it wasn't a totally bad day." Junior shoots Dominic a smile, but the boy can't bring himself to smile back.

"Thanks for the story, boss." He finishes his water and puts his sunglasses back on. "I'm going on a smoke break." Junior raises an eyebrow, and looks at his own lit cigarette. "I need some fresh air." Dominic replies, ignoring the looks Melanie and Miltia were giving him. He stands, leaning his axe against his shoulder. Dominic steps behind his boss, and puts a hand on Juniors shoulder. "You'd have made a good cop."

"And you'd have made a good Huntsman." Responded the older man, looking up at his protege. Dominic doesn't meet his eye. Instead, he turns and makes his way across the dance floor.

There were plenty of women there, most of which were rather attractive. Dominic, however, never did find any special interest in any of the women, though. He's dated before, sure, but those relationships usually ended... harshly. Probably because every girl he's met on a personal level was a criminal. That goes double for psychotic, ice cream colored midgets.

An involuntary shiver shoots up his spine at the thought of the one person he truly feared. That shiver died a quick death as he neared the entrance. Dominic couldn't help the heat he felt in his cheeks at the sight of the person that entered the club. He stood there, frozen, staring at her.

She had long, gorgeous blond hair that fell past her hips, and a pair of beautiful , strangely purple colored eyes. She was dressed kind of differently from the clubbers around her, and stood out from everyone else, what with the brown jacket, tight yellow shirt, leather belt, and black, tight shorts. Two gold bracelets adorn her wrist, and even those look a bit different. The girls eyes immediately fall on him, as if sensing him staring at her. She smiles, walking towards him. Dominic begins to sweat.

"Hey!" She greets, a friendly grin on her face. "I'm Yang."

'Oh my Grimm, she's gorgeous! Her teeth are so white I think I might go blind. Quick, say something suave and charming!'

"Uh, hi." He mentally beats his head into a wall. "I'm, ah, Dominic." If Yang thought he was being awkward, she didn't show it.

"I'm looking for an information broker." She says, that same smile still present. "Know where I might find him?"

'I think I'm going to melt...'

"You don't mean my, ah, boss, Junior, do you?" Her eyes lit up with joy, and Dominic felt his heart skip a beat.

'Nevermind. I'm not going to melt. I'm going to combust.'

"Yeah! That's the one!" She playfully punches his shoulder, catching Dominic slightly off guard.

'Holy crap, she's strong.'

"He's at the bar." Points Dominic. "There's a pair of twins next to him. Can't miss them." She flashes a huge grin.

"Thanks, Dom!" Before he can stop her, she's gone.

"Wait!" He knows she can't hear him, but he tries anyway. "I wanted to talk more..." And he's alone. A sea of bodies danced carelessly around him, but with the blond gone, he felt cold.

"I really need that cigarette." He mumbles, pushing his way to the exit.

As soon as Dominic stepped outside, a long suffering sigh escaped, and with it, the stress of the day sat plainly on his shoulders. But the moment he thought about the Yang, he couldn't help the smile that bubbled to his lips. It was pretty much empty outside, and he could admit to himself that he was genuinely happy. And that confused him. Dominic's been in a bad mood since he read the letter from Beacon, but now, he was giddy as a school boy. Because of her.

The blond girl named Yang. A mystery to him. A single ray of sunshine in his darkness, at possibly the best moment it could have come. And all she had to do was smile at him. He smiled at the memory, before finally lighting his cigarette. Dominic leaned his axe against the outside wall, before leaning against the wall himself.

He decided to take a look at where his life could go from this moment. On one hand, he was denied by Beacon, which was his only way to escape the criminal background. In one piece, at least. On the other, he made a decision, and meeting the Yang only made that decision concrete. He was going clean. He's quitting in two days, and if Torchwick had a problem with that?

'He can take it up with my people.' Dominic laughs at his inner joke. He didn't have any people, and Roman Torchwick knew that.

"Eh." He shrugs to himself. "If I'm lucky, he'll send Neo. Then, I won't even need to bother with what to do next." He gave a rueful smile at the thought. She probably wouldn't kill him, but she'd definitely make sure he didn't try quitting again.

'What a pain in the-!?'

Dominic's suddenly shaken from his thoughts at the sound of an explosion. He turns to the building, and takes a step back. Multiple explosions from inside, and the ground beneath him shakes as clubbers flee from whatever was happening.

"Crap. Crap, crap, crap!" Dominic grabs his axe and runs into the club.

'Jeez, I hope Junior's oka-HOLY CRAP!' He slides to a stop, the chaotic battleground a stark contrast to the dance floor he'd seen only moments before. Then, he spotted the cause of the chaos.

Yang. The beautiful girl from before, was currently beating the tar out of his boss. Dominic would have laughed. There was always something funny about a grown man getting boot stomped by a girl half his size. Again, Dominic would have laughed, if he didn't just realize he should save his boss, before something bad hap-

His thoughts are again cut off as a strange silence fills the room. He follows the girls outraged look, his eyes settling on a blond lock of hair in Juniors hand. Dominic never did see the point in putting so much effort in hair. The look on the girls now red eyes, however, said that she DID see the point. This was further proven by the sudden fallout of power that radiated from her, before she rocketed towards Junior with the force of a bullhead. Dominic had to move quick, sprinting to intercept the blond powerhouse before she could cripple his boss.

With a sudden and concussive shockwave, Yang was thrown back, landing on her feet. Her eyes widened at the crater that followed her from the impact sight. She scanned the smoke, looking for her target. The haze cleared moments later to show Dominic, taking a lax stance, axe resting against his shoulder. Junior, whom was now on the floor behind him, breathed a sigh of relief.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." The bigger man stands, and Dominic allows him to use him for support. "Be careful. She's crazy strong."

"Yeah..." Junior probably thought the hesitation was concern, which, in a sense, it was. But not for the big man, as he probably thought.

'I don't want to fight you, Yang. But truth be told, I don't know you, or why you're here.'

On the inside, Dominic was trying to keep himself calm, failing miserably. On the outside, however, he was stoic as a statue. His axe rested evenly against his shoulder, and he watched Yang through the red glare of his glasses.

Yang's eyes narrowed on his smoking left hand. She almost didn't catch it, but upon closer inspection, she could just make out the tiny, white wisps that came from his fist. Sudden recognition dawned on her face.

"Dom?" She gave a grin, suddenly relaxed, her eyes going back fromrd to purple. "I actually forgot you worked here."

"We spoke not even fifteen minutes ago." He could feel the stares coming from Melanie and Miltia, whom were both watching from the other side of the club. They would draw up their conclusions, and he would have to suffer it later.

"Oh yeah." She smiles good naturedly. "So, whatcha up to?"

'Stopping you from destroying my place of business and killing my boss.'

"Trying to figure out how you managed to do all this." He says instead, motioning around him. Yang grins, smashing her fists together. Those bracelets Dominic noticed earlier saw that they were different, larger, like gauntlets.

"Want a first hand example?" Yang grins in anticipation. Dominic sighs.

"I don't see as I've got much of a choice."

"Yeah! That's the spirit!"

'I swear, this girl is something else.'

"I hope you're ready, because I'm not going easy on you." Yang gets into a fighting position.

"Of course you're not." Dominic holds his axe to the side, before spinning. Yangs narrow in confusion, before the axe comes spinning towards her. She bends backwards as the axe sails overhead. Short-lived Matrix moments aside, Yangs back suddenly became roughly acquainted with the ground as both of Dominics feet slammed into her stomach. He used her as a springboard, before flipping through the air, and landing a distance away. He retrieved his axe, and waited for Yang to stand.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Asked Yang, rising to her feet.

"Right here. Just now." Dominic grins, swinging his axe around aimlessly. Yang tilted her head, smirking.

"And here I thought it'd be a boring night." She brushes a hand through her hair, her smirk becoming a light smile. "Thanks for proving me wrong."

"I aim to please." Dominic falls into a waiting stance.

"I bet that's what you tell all the girls." Yang's mischievous smile caught Dominic off guard, and he was unprepared for the mad charge she made at him.

He barely had time to dodge under her first, before spinning around to smash away a follow-up punch with his axe. He lets the force carry him, spinning to smash the butt of his axe into her right side side. Her fist smashed into the side of his face, disorienting him as he was forcefully turned away from her. Yang attempted another to his back, but Dominic spun, the heel of his shoe connecting with her cheek. She stumbled back, but caught her footing.

"You're pretty quick." Yang commented idly.

"No. You're just slow." Dominic had to stop himself from laughing at the look she gave him.

"Fine, then. If that's how it's gonna be..." Yang threw a punch, a sudden shotgun blast heralding the deadly ammunition that sped towards the suited teenager.

Springboarging forward, Dominic managed to clear the blast radius. Yang met him half way, attempting a flying haymaker. He swerved to the side, swinging the blunt of his axe head into her ribs. Yang winces, before elbowing him in the jaw. She follows with a jab to the side of his temple. He takes the hit, but manages to grab Yangs wrist and pull her into his knee. It collides with her face, knocking her back a few steps. A single drop of blood falls from her nose, and she levels him with a red eyed glare.

"Oh, shit..." Dominic felt as if that look was more likely to kill him than whatever she was going to do.

Just like what happened with Junior, the energy that radiated from Yang was almost unbearable. Dominics eardrums popped as Yang was suddenly on him, giving no chance of dodging. He guards against it with his axe to try and hold her punch back, but it was too much. Dominics axe splintered, before shattering to pieces. It did nothing to dull the pain of Yangs fist, the monstrous force sending him flying into a wall, leaving Dominic imbedded into the wall. As if suddenly realizing what she was doing, Yangs eyes snapped back to purple.

"Oh, man am I glad you already have your aura." Says the blond, walking up to the other teen.

"Yeah. Me, too." Dominic grumbles, forcing himself to fall from the wall. He pops his neck, then his back. "Ready for round two?"

"You're lucky you survived round one." Yang shakes her head, crossing her arms. "You're pretty good and all, but you don't even have a weapon."

"You let me worry about that." He shoots her a grin, before falling into a boxers stance.

"It's your funeral." She relents, before rocketing at him again.

Dominic blocks the blow with his forearms, grateful his Aura kept them from breaking. He heel kicked her in the gut, and she punched him in the knee with a shotgun blast. Yang idly noticed how strange It was was for him to point his left hand towards her, palm out. The sudden burst of golden energy that flared from his hand as soon as her fist landed on his knee was the real kicker. She dodged backwards, releasing Dominics leg. The energy faded after six feet, barely grazing her cheek.

"The hell was that!?" Yang burst, fixing Dominic with a strange look.

"My Semblance." He grins.

'Damn.' Yang thought to herself. 'What's up with this guy? I mean, he's getting tired, I can tell. And he has to be hurt from those direct hits he took earlier, but if he can use his Semblance to even the playing field...'

"Well, guess I better finish this up, then." She smashes her fists together. "Ready to go out with a Yang?"

Dominic sputters, a blush creeping up his cheeks. It took another second to realize that she was making a bad pun, and not asking him out. He tried to hide the disappointment from his face. Yang laughs, before running at him. Dominic grins, running to meet her head on.

...

"I don't like cops."

"That's not what I-"

"Don't care."

"Please, Mr. Silo-"

"Where the hell's my lawyer?"

"If you could just answer a few-"

Dominic slams his feet on the table, folding his arms as he leans back. The detective across the table from him was successfully silenced, but it didn't do much good for the pounding headache that flared behind his eyes. Probably gonna be a few bad bruises, too. What a pain. His hat was gone, two black lion ears twitching in annoyance on the top of his head.

"I believe I can take it from here, officer." A man with white hair and a green suit stepped into the room. The cop stood, fixing Dominic with a steady glare, before leaving with a nod to the new guy. "I suppose I should introduce myself." The man sat in the metal chair on the other side of the table. "My name is-"

"Don't care." Dominic continued to sit back in the chair, his broken sunglasses resting on the bridge of his nose. The man's eyebrow raised a bit, a calm, neutral look on his face.

"I suppose you wouldn't. I did deny your entry into Beacon, after all."

That got Dominics attention. He sat straight up, both feet firmly on the floor. He met the man's eyes, trying to get a read on him. In his life, Dominic has met three people he couldn't get a read on. Torchwick, Neo, and Torchwicks scary girlfriend. This guy made number four.

"I'm listening." Was Dominics only reply.

"So you are." The man gave the barest of smiles. "On to introductions, then? I insist that you go first."

"You already know my name." Replied the teen.

"Indeed I do." The mans light smile faded. "But first impressions are very important."

"My name's Dominic Silo." Dominic leaned back in his chair again. "I work at a club here in Vale as a bouncer. Your turn."

"I wasn't aware you were a Faunus." The man stared Dominic down, making him bristle.

"Not like I'm hiding it." Dominic sighs. "You look human, and everyone pretty much ignores you."

"That's a good point, I suppose." The man nods. "My name is Professor Ozpin." Dominics eyes widened. "I assume that you know my name."

"The headmaster of Beacon Academy." Dominic swallowed nervously.

'This guy could destroy me.'

"Indeed. Cigarette?" He caught Dominic off guard with the sudden offer.

"Uh, sure?" Ozpin produced the small stick of tobacco from seemingly nowhere. Dominic gladly lit it, taking a long drag. "No offense, but I didn't take you for much of a smoker."

"I'm not." Ozpin replied, cryptically.

"You are very vague."

"Thank you."

"Not a compliment."

That almost smile was back on Ozpins face. Dominic had a sinking feeling that Ozpin was seeing something he wasn't. Creepy old guy that he is, he didn't seem to be there to actually ask any questions. Just make light conversation. And it was grinding on Dominics nerves.

"I can tell by the look on your face that you're getting somewhat agitated." Noted Ozpin.

"Very astute of you."

"Well, I'll get down to it, then." Ozpin leaned in, clasping his hands in front of his mouth. "I took an interest in your case the moment your application crossed my desk. I noticed that you put N/A for previous schooling. Care to explain that?"

'Hell no.'

"I dropped out of Signal the first year." Replied Dominic, looking down.

"The third week, if memory serves."

"You knew?" Dominic couldn't keep the accusation from his voice. Ozpin nodded.

"I did." The older mans smile grew. "I'm pleased with your honesty. Why did you drop out?"

"Didn't think I'd make a good Huntsman at the time." Dominic began to feel uncomfortable. Ozpin seemed to sense this, so he changed the subject.

"How did you unlock your Aura?" The Professor took a more comfortable position.

"Psychotic ex-girlfriend." Replied Dominic.

"And the combat skills?"

"Same way."

"I see. If I may ask, what made you want to join Beacon? Did you change your mind about becoming a Huntsman?"

"Sort of." Replied Dominic. "I want to better myself."

"Very admirable." Ozpin smiled. "Last question. Did you know that Miss Xiao-Long was holding back?"

"I kinda figured after the third hit didn't kill me." He gingerly touched the dark purple bruise on his cheek. "If she'd been going all out, I probably wouldn't be sitting here talking to you."

"A fair conclusion." Ozpin nodded. "Yang Xiao-Long is likely going to be one of my most troublesome students. But, that is not what I am here to discuss." Ozpin nodded and stands.

"Hey, it's my turn." Dominic was on his feet, matching Ozpins stare. "Why come here? What was the point in the interrogation?"

"Oh, my dear boy." Ozpin gave a chuckle. "I wasn't interrogating you. I was interviewing you."

"What for?"

"My boy, if you can't figure that out yourself, maybe you should consider a different occupation aside from being a bouncer." The man turns away from Dominic. "You have a choice. I hope it isn't a difficult one to make." Ozpin places a card on the table. "I would suggest that you find a new weapon soon, Mr. Silo. After all, a Huntsman is nothing without the proper equipment." And with that, he was gone, leaving Dominic to his own thoughts.

"Wait, did I just get drafted into Beacon?" His expression went from confused, to unbelieving, resting on giddy excitement, before a grin stretched across his face. "Hell yeah!"


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness surrounded him, choking the light from his eyes. He scrambled, avoiding the black tendrils that chased him. Corridors stretched farther than the eye could see, but he kept running.

The ground vanished from beneath him, and he fell onto a city street. Faceless people walked past him. He stood and ran, the shadows chasing him. Pushing past the faceless people, he attempted to cross the street. His heart caught in his chest when a black tendril wrapped around his leg.

He was pulled onto his stomach, dragged across the street back to the darkness. He screamed and he flailed, but it did him no good. It pulled him ever closer, before a sudden light filled up the street. The darkness doubled it's efforts, pulling faster. He was almost gone. A single hand reached out for light.

Warmth flared through his body as a hand clasped his own. The grip was firm, his decent into darkness suddenly halted. Before he knew what was happening, his world was filled with light so bright, that he had to shield his face. When he managed to finally open his eyes, all he could make out were blond locks of hair that hung before his eyes.

...

His eyes opened calmly for the first time in a long time. He drew in a steady breath, sitting up in the cool morning air. A smile stretched across his face as the defining mood of the day became clear. He felt amazing.

Standing, he quickly made his bed, and stepped over to the nightstand with a noticeable bounce to his step. There were two things on said nightstand. The card Ozpin had given him, and a simple white envelope. He'd look at them later. For now, he actually needed to put some thought into what he was going to wear today.

Usually, he just wore his work suit, but that was in tatters. He doesn't work there anymore, anyway. He liked the style, though, and that became clear when he opened his closet door. Suits of several different colors and types lined the the inside. From three pieces, to simple tuxedos, and so on. He picked out a particular suit, his favorite by far, given that it was the only one that had his personal symbol on it.

A simple white button up shirt, with a crisp collar and made of comfortable fabric. The slim, black vest that came next gave him an almost militant vibe, with a splash of class. The black slacks comfortably covered his legs, while his black dress shoes shined brightly. Lastly was the black tie. It held his symbol near the knot at the top. It depicted a lions head with a sun behind it in white outlining. He smiled, before tightening it. His hat was destroyed, but he grabbed his sunglasses, before putting them in his pocket. He'd see about getting a pair just like them when he went into town today. Which he should do soon.

...

Dominic felt like a new Faunus with his brand new sunglasses finally resting on his face. He opted for black lenses, trying to stay away from his old reputation. Unfortunately, he couldn't find a replacement for his boater hat, and his ears twitched uncomfortably. It wasn't like he was necessarily worried about it. He, personally, couldn't care less about what people thought about him.

'Except Yang.' Dominic nods to himself. 'If she told me I should dye my hair purple, I probably would.'

Shuffling that thought away for never, the soon to be Huntsman in training pulled out the card Ozpin gave him earlier. It had two addresses printed neatly on the gold leafed paper. Grimm, this freaking card looked like it'd take up a month's salary at the club.

"Let's see..." Dominic follows the first address, standing outside of a relatively small shop in one of the Vale back streets. He shrugged to himself, before stepping inside. A bell above his head rang as he entered.

The shop itself was unimpressive. Small, and cluttered with seemingly pointless junk. Making his way to the unoccupied counter, the young Faunus could just make out loud, heavy bass beating in the backrooms. Dominic dinged the small bell resting neatly on the wooden surface. He waited, but nobody was coming. He dinged the bell again.

"I'm coming!" An older, male voice shouted rudely from the backrooms, the music immediately dying. After a moment, a tall, thin, bald man stepped behind the counter. He was dressed in work pants, a dirty white shirt, and a leather apron. The man scratches his head, showing leather gloves. "The hell you want? No, never mind. I don't know you. Go away."

"Wait, what?"

"Go. Away." The man enunciates the words. "I don't have the time, or energy to deal with some jackass off the street." He turns to leave.

"Wait!" Dominic reaches into his vest pocket, pulling out the card. "Headmaster Ozpin gave me this. It had this address on it."

The bald man snatches the card from Dominics hand, turning it over. The Beacon Seal shown clearly, a stark contrast to the crisp paper. The older man sighs, wiping his hand down his poorly shaven face. He looks to Dominic, handing him back the card.

"Follow me." He turns, walking towards the back rooms. "Just hop the counter and don't touch anything."

'My life is full of weirdos.' Dominic jumped the counter without a problem.

He followed the strange man to a white door hidden from the front of the shop. After unlocking the door, they stepped inside. The room was huge, but barren, with a small computer setup. After the tall man tapped out a few commands, that heavy music starts reverberating through the room. The man steps over to the far wall.

"Welcome to the Vale Alchemists." On que, the walls slide open, revealing weapons of all kinds. Tiles rose, as even more weapon racks revealed themselves.

"Holy crap." Dominic couldn't help himself. He began looking over the weapons immediately. There were swords, axes, maces, even guns.

"Don't get too excited." Said the Alchemist. "These aren't for you. You're going to be a Huntsman. Your toys are this way." He places his hand on the empty wall behind him, and it opens to another room. Dominic wastes no time following him.

The new room was piled with scrap metal and what looked like gun parts. Dominic even noticed a cleaver blade hanging off of a workbench. The teen made sure to be careful of the sharp objects that threatened to skewer his feet. The Alchemist made no such attempt at avoiding it, however, walking carelessly through the mess.

"I save my special work for Huntsmen." He opens a locker, several large weapons clunking to the ground. "Damn. Well, pick out something, and I'll get it set up for you. Grab two things."

"Uh, yeah." Dominic was not a genius. And, as he stared down at the pile of weapon parts, this became abundantly clear. There weren't even any already made weapons. Just loose blades, gun barrels, and a few other random things. After a slight hesitation, Dominic picked up a black, three foot long, single edged thin blade, and a barrel of equal length, but noticeably lighter. The Alchemist nods.

"Good choice." He takes the items, stepping away.

The Alchemist looks over a few handles he had thrown in a box, before pulling out a long, bulky... thing. It almost looked like a short shotgun, but it was straight, the handle made of the same metal as the blade and barrel. Dominic noticed a trigger, which stuck out just above the handle, but there was no way to use it, that Dominic could see.

The Alchemist holds the strange handle before him, before his thumb flits over a a button. The handle clicks, hinging into more of gun shape, the trigger much simpler to reach. A metal grip flits out on the left side of the handle. Likely for stability.

"This is going to be awesome. Watch." The Alchemist places the handle, blade, and gun barrel on a work shelf. Dominic pays close attention as the older man places his hands over the items, his eyes closed. At first, nothing happened, but soon, the weapon pieces began to glow a light blue color. Once the glow had faded, the Alchemist handed Dominic a very strange looking sword.

A straight handled, three foot rod with a single blade running along the side. The teen looked over the sword with a strange look on his face. Was it a sword or a gun? He couldn't be sure.

"Almost forgot." The Alchemist straps a light harness to the newly crafted blade, before helping the young men put it on his back. "You'll need to unclip the harness every time you need to use the sword, but you'll be able to pull it to your front when you need to shoot something quickly."

"Thank you." Dominic tries for a handshake, but the Alchemist ignores it. "How much do I owe you?"

"Nothing. First one's on the house for students." The Alchemist stands awkwardly, obviously not a fan of other people. "If you need to replace it later, though, that'll cost you, and trust me. You can't afford it."

'Probably not, since I'll be completely reliant on Beacon for food and a place to stay, now.'

"I'll take care of it." Dominic nodded. The Alchemist cracked the first smile that the teen had seen.

"It's a weapon. Polish and sharpen it every so often, and you'll be fine. Bring it in every so often, and I'll tune it up for you, for a discount." The Alchemist starts to leave the room. "You'll have to get Dust Rounds separately. I don't play with that stuff." Dominic followed behind as the man lead the way. "Had a bad habit of blowing up in my face."

"Could be the music." Replied Dominic. "I think I read somewhere that Dust responds to certain stimulations."

"Tidbit." The Alchemist suddenly says. "Sorry. I don't like random tidbits of information being thrown out, but I guess it's good to know that it's not because I m inept with the mineral. Not that I'd give up Drum and Bass for Dust."

"I guess that's something." Shrugs Dominic.

"I suppose." The two walked into the shop, and Dominic jumped back over the counter, before thanking him again.

"Don't mention it." Replies the Alchemist. "I'm serious. Not to anybody. I only set you up as a favor to Ozpin."

"I got it. See you around." Dominic turns.

"No. You won't." And with that, the Alchemist is gone without a trace.

"Well. That was a thing." Dominic says to himself as he leaves the Vale Alchemists. "I guess I should check out this other address."

...

"From Dust Till Dawn." Dominic read the name of the store out loud. "Kind of obvious what they sell. Ozpin thinks of everything." It was much later in the day when the teen found his destination.

He steps inside the quaint little shop, noticing only two others. The Shopkeep, and a young girl near the right back corner. The Shopkeep was an older man, with white, balding hair, and an elderly smile. He nodded to Dominic in greeting, and Dominic nodded back.

The girl was rather young, probably still in Signal. She was wearing a black and red combat skirt, and a red, hooded cape. Dominic couldn't see her face, but he could make out the slight bobbing of the head that indicated that she was wearing headphones. She paid him no mind, so he stepped up to the Shopkeep.

"I have this card." The teen hands the old man Ozpins card, and was rewarded with three empty Dust cases. The Shopkeep merely motions his hand around the store, and Dominic came to a sudden conclusion.

'Ozpin must have a lot of people that owe him favors.' He grabbed the cases, and began looking about the shop.

The store was filled with all kinds of Dust. From fire, to ice, even in ammunition form. Grenades, high caliber rounds, gun belts, and even more. Dominic wasted no time grabbing at least two of everything, stashing it away. It was when he was finally ready to leave that his bad luck decided to rear its ugly head again.

Roman Torchwick, professional criminal, and Dominics former employer, stood at the entrance, surrounded by his suited goons. The ginger thief stepped inside as if he owned the place, his white coat billowing out behind him. Roman stepped up to the Shopkeep, resting his hand on the counter.

"Do you know how hard it is to find a good Dust shop open at this time of night?" Says the criminal, a sardonic smile in place. One of his goons shoves a gun into the old man's face.

"Just take my lien and leave." The Shopkeep puts his hands up in surrender.

"Sh sh sh, calm down. We're not here for your money." Torchwick glances back at his lackeys. "Grab the Dust." They nod, before doing as told.

Dominic ducks down behind one of the item racks. This isn't good. If Roman saw him there, he was toast. He could hide all he wanted, but if the career criminal wanted you dead, you usually died. In Dominics case, it would likely come in the form of a pink parasol being shoved down his throat.

The Faunus hazarded a look over the rack to the girl, whom hadn't noticed a thing. She simply went about her business, reading a magazine. Dominic ducked back down when a lackey looked his way. When he peeked back over, he saw one of the goons talking to the girl. Dominic couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell from the slow nod of her now unhooded head that she got the gist of what was happening. That knowledge did nothing to prepare Dominic for what happened next.

The thug was thrown back by the girl, making the Faunus' eyes widen. He flew past Torchwick, before slamming into the front wall. Another goon runs towards her, pointing a gun at her head. Glass shattered as the girl sent the both of them flying through the window. Dominic didn't know what to do.

'Should I help her? Just up and out myself to Roman like that? It's not like I can just sit here. Grimm what a pain!'

The young man sneaks over to the window after Torchwick and his henchmen vacate after the girl in red. He sneaks a look outside, and his jaw drops at the sight of her weapon.

'Grimm, who the hell uses scythes!?'

The girl slams the scythe blade into the ground, staring down Torchwick with silver eyes.

"Okaaay." Roman looks around at his lackeys in displeasure. "Get her."

Dominic watched in awe as the girl nearly flew, acrobatically tearing through the suited thugs like they were paper. The Faunus took this chance to sneak outside... after stealing one of the slumbering gangsters hat, of course. Now, new headpiece in place, Dominic used the fighting as a cover to make his way outside. The teen flinched as the final henchman landed at Romans feet. He merely glances at his fallen employee.

"You were worth every cent, truly you were." There was no missing the sarcasm in his voice. He looks back to the girl, all smiles. "Well, Red, I think we can all say this has been an eventful eventful evening." He takes a casual step. "And as much as I'd love to stick around..." He drops his cigar, before stomping it out with his cane, before pointing said cane at the girl. "I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

'He's going to shoot her!'

'No, he's not.'

Before he knew what he was doing, Dominic moved, running from Torchwicks right, slamming his foot into the side of the cane. The explosive Dust round flew off course, detonating harmlessly on the ground. He wasn't prepared for the ruthless bash across his cheek. It took him seconds to realize that Torchwick had swung back of his hand into his face, before the thief threw, literally threw Dominic towards the girl.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" She helps him to his feet.

"I'll be fine. I've taken worse hits. Recently, actually." Dominic finally gets a good look at the girl beside him.

She was cute, that was for sure, but she didn't bring the warmth to his cheeks that Yang had. This girl gave him the little sister vibe. Her short short black hair framed her worried face, the red highlights making her silver eyes more distinctive.

"What are they feeding teenagers, these days?" Torchwick shook his hand in pain, before glancing at the Faunus. "Dominic? Why, isn't this a pleasant surprise?" His grin was partially amused, but mostly cruel. "Imagine my luck. I get news this morning that a certain, ungrateful, little runaway decides he is no longer interested in my hospitality." He points his cane at Dominic, whom took a protective stance in front of the girl, his new sword before him in a two handed grip. "Really, loyalty counts for nothing these days."

The thief shoots, another flaming round of Dust trailing towards them. The girl tenses behind him, but Dominic merely holds his hand, palm out, sword in his left hand. The projectile inferno collides with his hand, which should have been the end. Both Torchwick and the girl jumped as the flames were sapped into Dominics palm, before being launched right back at the thief. Roman jumps out of the way, as the resounding explosion kicks up a haze of dirt. When it clears, the thief is gone. The girl points to a ladder, and Dominic spots Torchwicks coat. After making sure that the Shopkeep was safe, the two take off after their shared adversary. The girl grabs Dominic by the back of his vest, before they were launched up and onto the roof above. Dominic stumbles, but stays standing.

"Torchwick!" Roman stops, not turning around.

"Persistent." Grumbles the ginger thief.

Dominic and the girl prepare to attack, but hold off as a bullhead rose into the air before Torchwick. The criminal jumps into the aircraft, looking back with a smirk. He reaches around his back, and pulls out an uncut Burn Dust.

"I must say, it's been fun, truly." Torchwick carelessly throws the Dust onto the ground in front of them. "But it's the end of the line, for both of you!" He shoots at the red crystal, making Dominic flinch away. He looked back to see a large, royal pur shield.

A blond woman stands in front of them, a stern stance and professional demeanor. She wore tall, black pants that lead into a clean white shirt. A strange looking black, purple lined cape billowed out behind her. She Heald a black leather crop in her hand, and glared at Torchwick with green, spectacled eyes. With a flick of her wrist, the shield dematerialized, before nine glowing orbs flew from the blond woman, slamming harshly into the bullhead.

Torchwick retreated into the safety of the flying vehicle, before the woman sent another glowing orb. This one, however, flew above the vehicle, causing a violent storm cloud to appear overhead. With a well practiced motion, the woman caused the storm cloud to pelt the bullhead with razor sharp spikes of ice.

Dominic felt his blood freeze when he saw the woman that stepped onto the hull of the aircraft. Her face was cast in shadow, but those glowing eyes burnt with an tensity that he recognized immediately. The glowing eyed woman charged fire into her hands, before letting loose a ball of condensed flames at them. The Huntress creates another purple shield to disperse the attack, not expecting the residue to combust under her. The blond woman backflips away, sliding to a stop. With a flick of her wrist, the shrapnel from the explosion took on a purple hue, before flying at the bullhead, clumping together into the shape of a spike.

The other woman shatters the makeshift spear, but it simply reforms, smashing into the bullheads cockpit. Then, it branches into three tendrils, circling the craft. The shadowed woman throws her hands outwards, causing the shrapnel to burst into harmless sparks.

The girl in the red hood turns her scythe into a gun, before shooting at the enemy, and Dominics thumb ghosts over the button on the handle of his sword. It immediately clicks into its gun form, and he pulls out a clip of Burn Dust, jamming it into the receiver. It takes him seconds to start firing, matching pace with the girl next to him.

It did no good, however, as the other woman blocked each bullet with ease. She sweeps her hand over the area, and Dominic feels himself thrown forward with the girl in red. Explosions sound behind them as their blond protector rolls to a standing position next to them. The bullhead uses the distraction to speed away, followed by a glare from the blond. The girl steps hesitantly up to the blond.

"You're a Huntress?" The blond looks to the speaker, whom had an adorable look on her face. "Can I have you're autograph!?"

Dominic facepalms.

...

"I hope that you two know that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The blond woman Dominic now knew as Glynda Goodwitch circled the teenagers. The two teenagers sat side by side in the same interrogation room that Dominic met Ozpin in.

'Go figure.' He silently rolls his eyes.

"You put yourselves, and others at great risk."

"But they started it!" Argued Ruby Rose, the girl in the red hood. Dominic remained quiet.

"If it was up to me," Glynda continues, "you'd both be sent home." She stops in front of the duo, looking at a handheld screen. "With a pat on the backs," Ruby smiles brightly, but Dominic just waits. Sure enough, Glynda shoots the both of them a stern look, "and a slap on the wrists." She slaps her crop down to emphasize her point, making Ruby recoil in fear.

"But?" Dominic raises an eyebrow, staring the woman down through his shades.

"But," the woman matches Dominics stare, "There is someone here who would like to meet you."

"Me, or her?" Dominic points to Ruby. "Because you're looking at me, but I get the feeling I met the guy already."

"That you have." Glynda steps aside as Ozpin enters through the open doorway, a plate of cookies in one hand, and a mug in the other. He looks directly at Ruby. "Ruby Rose." He bends forward, looking closely at her face. "You... have silver eyes."

"Uh, ummm." Ruby looked uncomfortable.

"So," Ozpin stands straight up, "where did you learn to do this?" He nods his head to the screen in Glyndas hand, which was playing the video of Ruby dominating the fight against Torchwicks goons.

"S-Signal Academy." She stuttered slightly.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" There was no missing the disbelief in Ozpins voice.

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby smiled sheepishly.

"I see." Ozpin then sat the pate of cookies down in front of Ruby. She immediately began eating the cookies whole. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before." He looks off, as if remembering something. "A dusty old crow..."

"Dathsmaunkhl." Ruby swallows her mouthful of cookies, shooting a glare at Dominic for his chuckle. "Sorry. That's my uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal." Ozpin nods, taking a sip from his mug. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, but now, I'm all like-" she begins making ninja noises, chopping her hands through the air.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin sets his mug down, leaning against the table. "Now, what Is an adorable girl, such as yourself, doing in a school designed to train warriors?" He takes a seat.

"Well..." Ruby takes a deep breath. "I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?" Ozpin raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah." She nods. "I only have two more years left at Signal, and then I'll apply to Beacon, which will be cool because my sister's starting her first year tomorrow..." Ruby begins to babble excitedly about the thrill of helping people, and how Huntsmen and Huntresses were so much more romantic and exciting than police.

'Wait till Junior hears about this.'

When Ruby finishes with her one sided monologue, the older duo merely look at her.

"Do you know who I am?" Asks the silver haired man.

'She probably would have tried not to spaz out so much if she did.'

"You're Professor Ozpin." Answered Ruby. "The headmaster of Beacon."

'Huh. Well, this one deserves a cookie. Not that she needs any more.'

"Hm." Ozpin chuckles softly. "Hello."

"Nice to meet you." Ruby nods happily.

"You want to go to my school?" Asked the man.

"More than anything." Dominic could hear the sincerity in Ruby's voice, and obviously, so could Ozpin. The older man looks up to Glynda, whom sighs.

"Well, okay."

...

"Oooh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!" Yang engulfed Ruby in a hug.

Ruby insisted that he met up with her and her sister to catch a bullhead to Beacon together. She also told him that Yang had already told her about the fight between the two older teens. She didn't seem put off by his identity, or that he used to work in a club that is owned by a known criminal. Dominic appreciated that.

"Please... stop." Ruby manages to force out, before Yang lets go and turns to Dominic, whom was standing nearby with a surprised look.

'Sisters? What are the chances?'

"She told me that you helped her out last night." Yang gave him a breathtaking smile, and his cheeks flared with warmth. "I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her."

"She'd have been fine." Dominic replied, trying to play off the blush by scratching his cheek. "Probably didn't need me at all."

"But you still helped." He shrugged at her persistence, before she noticed Ruby's long face. "What's the matter, sis?"

"What if I don't do so good?" The girl looked genuinely worried, and Dominic had to resist the urge to reach over and ruffle her hair.

"Oh, come on!" Yang laughed good naturedly. "Everyone at Beacon's gonna think you're the bees knees!"

"But I don't want to be the knees of anything." Ruby frowned. "I just want to be a normal girl, with normal knees."

"Uh, that's literally the opposite of being a Huntress." Dominic speaks up. "Normal knees or not, you're a really good fighter. You'll do fine."

"But I was accepted two years early." Ruby looked up at Dominic. "I don't want everyone to think I'm special, or something."

"But," Yang wraps an arm around Ruby's shoulders, "You are special."

The trio is interrupted by a voice on the television screen. It was a news report going over Torchwicks escapades the night before. Ruby caught Dominics eye while Yang was distracted, motioning to the picture of the ginger thief, before pointing to Dominic, then herself. She gave him the universal "We need to talk" look. He resigned himself to a nod.

Next came a report on the White Fang. Speaking from a Faunus point of view, Dominic wanted nothing to do with the White Fang. It was one thing to want equality, but murdering hundreds of innocent people was no way to get there. His ears sat low to his head under his hat as he growled, making Ruby jump.

"I forgot you were a Faunus, Dom." Yang looks back at him. "Your ears are so cute, too. How could I forget that?"

"You seem to forget a lot." Dominic forces his blush back down. Ruby looks up at him.

"What kind of Faunus are you?" She asks hesitantly.

"I'm a lion." He replies evenly.

"Can I see your..." She motions to her head, and Dominic sighs, a light smile on his face. He takes his hat off and bends over for her to take a look. "They're adorable!" She touches one, and it twitches, making her jump.

"They're also very sensitive." Mumbles Dominic. Yang grins evilly, and he shivers. Anything she planned to do, however, would have to wait, as a virtual hologram of Glynda appears.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Says the hologram.

"Who's that?" Whispers Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of attending this Academy." Continues Goodwitch. "Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it." The hologram pauses for a moment. "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, but now, it's our turn to impart our knowledge and teach you the skills necessary to defend our world." With that, the hologram fades, showing the entirety of Beacon.

"Oh, cool!" Ruby runs to the window, pressing her nose against it. "You can see Signal from here." Yang and Dominic join her. "I guess home isn't so far away, after all." Yang wraps an arm around her shoulders again.

"Beacon's our home, now." Says Yang.

Ruby looks to Dominic, and he nods encouragingly. The two elicited a slight smile from the younger girl, and they fell into a comfortable, companionable silence as they looked out over Beacon. It was immediately ruined by the groaning of a blond boy in a hoodie.

"Make way!" The guy runs past them, one hand over his mouth, and the other holding his stomach. "Where's the trash can!?"

"Well, I guess the view's not for everyone." Laughed Yang.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Smiled Ruby.

"Yeah... Hey, Yang?" Asks Dominic. "You gotta little something on your..." He points down. Yang follows his finger with her eyes, before her face twists in disgust.

"Oh, gross!" Shouts Yang. "Vomit boy got puke on my shoes!"

"Ewww, stay away from me!" Cried Ruby, hiding behind Dominic.

"Dom, start cleaning."

'Why did I open my fat mouth?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I normally don't like to put these, because I prefer to just put the story up directly after writing a chapter, but I thought I should explain something so this chapter isn't confusing.

I'm going to be painting Mercury in a particularly cruel way. It's not bashing, because I'm making Mercury Dominics antagonist, in a sense, in order to show Dominics 'dark side.'

I understand that Dominic at first seems to be a relatively normal, hormone driven teenager. But he's not. He was raised by criminals, trained by criminals, and works with criminals. He fights dirty, and he schemes against his enemies. He's trying to change that, but it'll take a while.

There's a lot of flashbacks, too. Just forewarning y'all.

I hope this clears some things up. Enjoy the chapter.

Oh, and Dominic is just barely taller than Ruby, since I never really put in a height reference.

...

The bullhead landed, opening its door for a blond teen to sprint out, making his way to the closest garbage can. Seconds later, the other students filed out, followed by Yang, Ruby, and Dominic. Dominic almost thought that they'd be traveling around Beacon 'together,' but Yang had other ideas.

"Oh, look! My friends!" Yang was already gone, taking her warmth with her. "I'll see you guys laaaterrr!"

"Are you kidding me?" Ruby stomps her foot in annoyance.

'Awww. Little Red's mad.'

"How could she just ditch us?" The girl looks to Dominic for an answer.

"Like that, I guess." Responds the Faunus.

"Meh." She folds her arms in stubborn annoyance, before remembering something. Ruby snaps her fingers. "Oh, yeah!" She points at him with an almost accusing look. "How do you know Torchwick?"

"Uhhh..." Dominic racks his brain, looking for an answer that would never come.

'This is not good. I can't tell her he's my former boss. Sure, she knows about me being an ex-criminal, but she doesn't know how deep it goes, and I don't think I want to tell her.'

'Sure. Lie to one of your first actual friends. The sister of the girl you're madly smitten with, no less. Good luck with that.'

He mentally sparred with himself. Decisions like this were never his strong suit. That's probably the reason he didn't have many friends. Real friends, anyway. He briefly considered the Malachite sisters. They had said they were his friends, but Dominic didn't want to test the waters on that subject. Junior was definitely important to Dominic, but it was more in the surrogate younger brother way.

"He's at the Club. A lot." It was a half truth. Torchwick did frequently visit the Club, but Dominic could tell that Ruby immediately caught the veiled none-answer. She didn't pursue it, however.

"Okay." She raised a single eyebrow, barely needing to look up at Dominic to meet his eyes. "So, I was thinking we should try and find Yang." Says the crimson clad reaper.

"Yeah. Where'd she-" Dominic froze as two, very familiar voices filled his ears.

"Damn it, Mercury. Keep up."

"Yes, your highness."

'No. Not them.'

Dominics eyes follow the voices, landing on two teenagers. One was a young man with silver hair and a bored expression on his face. He carried himself like someone that couldn't care less. About anything. The girl, however, carried herself confidently. She gave an exotic presence, with her dark skin and mint green hair. That didn't lessen the daggers that Dominic was mentally throwing at the two.

'Emerald Sustri and Mercury Black.' Even in his mind, the names sounded like insults. 'Why are they here? Did Roman send them?'

'No. Roman has no power over them. Use your head.'

'Romans girlfriend...'

'Bingo.'

Every fiber in his being was screaming at Dominic to run. Just throw Ruby over his shoulder and bolt. But he couldn't. Not without explaining to her exactly WHY they had to leave so quickly. That's one conversation he definitely never wants to have.

'Especially if the story gets back to Yang.'

Ruby, noticing his sudden silence, followed Dominics gaze. She immediately followed his gaze, and completely misread the situation. Bless her young, naive heart.

"Who're they?" Asks Ruby, pointing to the two. Dominic felt the sweat grow on his brow when Emerald turned her head their way. He spun on his heel, attempting to lead the girl away.

"No one important." Was Dominics only reply.

'Hopefully she didn't-'

"Dominic?"

'Son of a Grimm.'

He goes rigid as Emerald and Mercury approach them. Turning to face the two, the young Faunus takes a reflexive stance in front of Ruby, whom gives him a curious glance. He couldn't help it. Memories suddenly surface. Memories he tried explicitly to forget.

...  
(Flashback)  
Sixteen Months Ago  
...

Dominic was... a little nervous. He just started working at the Club a few months ago. Sure, Junior said he was doing a good job. But if the big boss wanted to see him? The Faunus wasn't sure if that was good, or bad.

He stood outside of the dark colored oak door, contemplating what could happen if he walked in. He could be getting a promotion. Or he could be getting fired. In the way gangsters get fired. The situation could go either way, and he was worried about his coin landing on tails. Dominic briefly considered just leaving, but the option was taken from him when the door opened.

"Oh? Dominic, isn't it?" The woman was beautiful, that much was true. But Dominic felt that the old saying about beauty only going skin deep was in play here.

"That's me." He replied confidently, fixing his tie.

'Is it getting hot in here?'

"Junior speaks highly of you." The woman continues, brushing a lock of hair out of her golden eyes.

"He does?" Dominic was honestly surprised by that. He hasn't even been working at the club for half a year, yet.

"He does." She nods, the slightest smirk tugging at the edge of her mouth. "That's actually why I'm here. Or, more why your new... friends are here."

"Friends?" Junior told him that criminals didn't have friends. Only colleagues and enemies.

"They're waiting for you inside." The woman smiles dangerously. "Shouldn't keep them long."

"R-right. I should head inside, then." The woman nods, stepping past him. She pauses, turning her head ever so slightly.

"I do hope you have fun. It's not every day that I loan out my best." And with that, she's gone. Dominic watches her leave, a single thought bouncing around in his head.

'There's nothing special about me.'

The Faunus enters the room with trepidation, scanning over the rims of his red tinted shades. It was a fairly large office, with a few chairs and a fancy desk in the center. Torchwick sat across the table, sitting comfortably in the obviously expensive chair there. On either side of him were a boy and a girl. A cute girl, at that.

"Ah, Dominic." Torchwick smirked. "So good of you to join us."

"Uh, yes, sir." The boy stands tall, back straight. Torchwick laughs.

"Cut the crap, kid. This isn't Atlas. Have a seat." Torchwick leans back, puffing on his cigar. "Besides. You don't look the military type."

"More like the type to serve tables." Chuckled the boy to Torchwicks left. The girl shot him a glare.

"Now, now, Mercury." Torchwick glanced at the silver haired boy with a disapproving look. Mercury didn't seem to care much. "Anyway, you've been working as a doorman at the Club, yes?"

"Yes. I just got promoted from cleaning dishes." Dominic sits in the chair across the desk from Torchwick.

"After dislocating a drunken customers arm."

'Oh, Grimm. He is firing me. Wait, Junior said that we don't get fired. We get dead. Is that why these two are here? Why the hell did I pick this career again?'

Dominic reached into the right hand pocket of his suit pants, gripping the easily concealed steel knuckle rings he had hidden there. He had more in his other pocket, but didn't dare make a move for them. Dominic could feel his body tense for what he thought would be a fight to the death.

"You have a bad habit of jumping to conclusions, don't you?" It was the girl who spoke, making Dominic jump slightly. Torchwick laughs again.

"I'm not going to have you killed, if that's what has you so up tight." The ginger thief gave a half smile. "And I'm not going to fire you. You see, you managed to defuse a dangerous situation, without killing the guy. And for one of Juniors guys, that's impressive. So, i called in a favor."

"More like begged." Was Mercurys input.

"Mercury, shut up." Said the girl, glaring at her silver haired counterpart. "Nobody is as excited to hear your own voice as you are."

"Oh, Emerald." Mercury shakes his head. "Why don't you come down from your pedestal, so we can all see just how far that stick is jammed up your-"

"Will you two be quiet?" Torchwick rubs his temples in annoyance. "I'm trying to have a conversation, here." He puts out his cigar in the ashtray on the desk, before looking at Dominic. "Good help really is hard to find these days. Which is why I wanted to speak with you."

"Will you just tell him, already?" Mercury complained. "Seriously, we don't have all day."

"Anyway." Torchwick lights another cigar. "I've asked a dear friend of mine to send these two to teach you how to fight."

"Neo's teaching me." Dominic replied without thinking.

"Is she?" Torchwick raises an eyebrow. "Now, that is a surprise."

"It was her idea." The Faunus shrugs. "She hasn't taught me how to kill an Ursa with my bare hands, or anything. But she did help me unlock my Aura."

"By throwing you into a highly dangerous and ridiculous situation, I'd expect." Replies Torchwick.

"No." Said Dominic. "She tricked me into "rescuing" her. Then, she just waited until my Aura activated from the beating I got."

"That does sound like her." Chuckled Torchwick. "Keep this in mind, what do you think she'd have done if she DIDN'T like you?"

'That's a scary thought.'

"And I assume that she never actually taught you how to fight, either." Torchwick shook his head.

"She doesn't think I'm ready for a sparring match yet." Dominic tries to defend Neo, but it sounds weak, even to him.

"And if you keep going at this rate, you never will be." Emerald spoke up. "Mercury and I are here to help with that."

"You see, we're not afraid to bruise that pretty little face of yours." Mercury stepped in.

"Uh, neither is Neo." The teenager wasn't sure himself if Neo actually planned on helping him get better, or if the little training regimen she gave was just to pacify him. But he didn't care, because she was doing it for him, without asking for anything in return. Except a bowl of ice cream every so often.

"Despite that, Emerald and Mercury are here to train you." Torchwick blows a cloud of smoke from his mouth. "And as one of my employees, I expect you to take advantage of this unique opportunity I've presented to you."

'I get the feeling that I don't actually have a choice in the matter.'

"Alright." Nodded Dominic. "Any training's good training, I guess."

"Optimism is a good thing." Responded Mercury, a cruel grin on his face. "I'm going to have fun breaking you of it."

'Grimm damn it.'

...  
Flashback End.  
...

"It's been too long." Smiled Emerald. Mercury smirked dangerously at Dominic from beside Emerald. Ruby looked between Dominic and the two newcomers, sensing the tension.

"Not long enough." Was Dominics instant response.

"Wow." Emerald actually looked put out by the comment. "While I expected a response like that, it hurt a lot more than I thought it would. I thought we were friends, Dom."

"That's what you get for thinking."

"Hah! Good one." Mercury laughed. "Glad to see you haven't lost that sense of humor. Tell me. Are you still an optimist?"

'I'm going to kill you, Mercury Black.' Dominic reaches for his sword, causing Ruby to reach for Crescent Rose.

"We're not here to fight." Emerald puts her hands up. "We actually just wanted to talk."

"Not to me, I hope." Taking a more lax position, Dominics glare still doesn't waver.

"Yes, to you, jackass." Mercury grew sick of waiting. "We were sent by Cinder, so-"

"Who's Cinder?" The Faunus chuckled at the disbelief on Emerald and Mercury's faces.

"You're... joking, right?" Asked Emerald, receiving only a smirk in answer. "Doesn't matter. We need to talk. Privately."

'I really hate the criminal underworld.'

"Fine." Dominic looks to Ruby. "I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"Wait, I thought we were going to find Yang." Ruby pouted at him. He couldn't fight the urge to ruffle her hair this time, making the younger girl glare at him.

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Eventually." Maybe a bit harsh, but he simply walks away from the red clad girl. "Let's get this over with. I have things to do today." He passes the two, making them look at each other.

"He's trying to protect the girl." Mercury mumbles.

"It's not like him to get attached. Or protective." Emerald whispered back as the two followed.

"He's getting soft again." Mercury replied quietly. "We'll have to fix that if the plan's going to work."

Farther ahead, Dominics ears twitched under his hat. Sometimes, being a Faunus had its perks. Super hearing, though considered a relatively useless battle skill, was a talent he was glad to have. It took them moments to find a suitably hidden area, closed off from prying eyes by a small clustering of trees.

"Speak." Dominic leans against a tree trunk, glaring at Emerald and Mercury.

"Cut the tough guy act." Mercury folds his arms. "We wouldn't even be here if it weren't for you running off like an idiot."

"Why'd you leave, Dom?" Emerald cut in. She almost flinched when she felt his eyes through the lenses of his shades.

"So. That's why you're here." Dominic pushes away from the tree, sighing. "I have my reasons. And I'm not going back. So, if you're here to kill me, bring it." Emerald merely laughed, making Dominic knit his brow in confusion.

"Still bad about jumping to conclusions, I see." The girl fixes him with a glance. "Believe it or not, but you being here gave our mutual friend an idea."

"You see," Mercury took over, "we were intended to gain entrance into Beacon right before the Vityl Festival. But you getting in gave the two of us and one other the perfect in."

"Who's the other?" Asked Dominic, folding his arms.

"It'll be much more fun for you to see for yourself." Replied Mercury, crouching to sit down.

"Ah. How do I fit in to the plan?" Dominic places his hands in his pockets.

"With your entry, there's enough leeway for us to sneak in." Replies Emerald. "Were hoping to convince you to go along with it."

"And if I don't?" The Faunus took a discreetly defensive stance. He wasn't prepared for what Mercury answered with.

"We'll kill your blond girlfriend from the club."

'Kill Yang? No, he can't!'

'Not if I rip his throat out, first.'

Dominics body acted on its own, descending on Mercury in seconds. The silver haired fighter was caught off guard as both of Dominics hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He was even more surprised when the markedly shorter teen lifted Mercurys feet off the ground. That didn't mean he was worried.

Mercury kicked Dominic in the side of the head, making him drop him. The silver haired teen hacked and coughed, when Dominics knee clashed against the side of his head. Mercury stumbled, before kicking Dominic back. Dominic regains his footing, pulling his sword from his back.

"Still trying to hide your real skills, eh?" Mercury smirks. Dominic merely growls.

"Guys, enough." Emerald steps between the two, before they killed each other and completely ruined the mission. "Look. I don't want to be here any more than you want us here. But a job's a job. Just play along, and everything will turn out fine."

"For you." Dominic sighs. "Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. Just stay the Grimm away from me."

"That's a deal I can get behind." Comments Mercury, rubbing his sore neck.

"We could use your help, Dom." Emerald blocked his attempted exit. "It looks like you got better since we saw you last."

'Yeah. Had to have a couple major operations to save my arms after Mercury was finished with me. I hate that bastard.'

"Not interested." Dominic pushed her aside, returning his sword to his back. He didn't hate Emerald. She didn't take pleasure in dishing out pain like Mercury did. That didn't take her off of his "Do Not Trust" list. "Unless you have something else to say, I have much better people to spend my time with." He leaves the criminals to themselves.

"He really is going soft." Mumbled Mercury.

"I don't see how nearly crushing your windpipe counts as going soft." Replies Emerald. "I've never seen him lose control like that."

"It's because he cares about that blond girl." Mercury shrugs. "She's probably got him wrapped around her little finger. Makes people do stupid things. Like being brave and growing a moral compass."

"Dominic's always had morals." Argued Emerald.

"Yeah, maybe. But, before meeting her, he'd have broken my neck without a thought."

"Because he hates you."

"Good point."

...

"I hate this." Dominic mumbles to himself. "I don't want to deal with this crap. I'm not a criminal any more. I'm a Huntsman in training. I should just turn them in." He sighs, scanning the courtyard for Ruby. He saw her walking with Vomit Boy, and smiled.

'He doesn't seem too bad. I'm glad Little Red's making friends.'

Despite recent circumstances, Dominic found himself in a better mood when he saw Ruby's smile. Any chance to show off Crimson Rose made the girl jump with glee. The Faunus had to feel bad for the guy, though. When a girl half your size can swing around a scythe twice your size, it can be emasculating.

Dominic was drawn out of his thoughts as he felt someone was watching him. It didn't feel hostile, which was good. Great, even. A change of pace is what he was hoping for. Looking around the courtyard for whomever felt the need to watch him, Dominic narrowed in on a girl across the way from him.

'I don't know her.'

She was cute, sure. But it seemed like every female in Beacon was attractive in one way or another. Probably had something to do with them all being kick ass Huntresses. But this girl gave him a familiar, almost unsettling vibe. Like she knew him better than he knew himself.

She smiled at him when she realized she'd been caught, brushing a bit of stray black hair from her green eyes. She pointed at him, holding her hands up in a heart shape. Dominic watched in confusion. She mimed breaking the heart in half, meeting his eyes again. Dominic felt the wind leave his lungs as his veins turn to ice. Her smile was gone, replaced by a cruel smirk.

And her now pink eyes stared him down with disdain.


End file.
